


His Hounds

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Post – Season 6 Game of Thrones, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in an occasional series of one-shots about Sansa Stark's life during and after Season 6 of Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little raw. I am just posting these as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.

 

[](http://imgur.com/nGraq06)

 

~~

 

Sansa made one quiet, but firm request after Ramsay’s death. “Put those dogs down.”

“Why? They are not to blame for what their master did. They could be of use in battle in the war to come.” Jon could only think in practical terms now, after nearly losing the battle for Winterfell.

“They are not to be trusted. They have been fed on human flesh. They are just as likely to turn on their handler as to do as bidden. I would not have one more person’s blood shed by Ramsay’s hounds. Put them down mercifully, then burn them.”

Jon was surprised at how much Sansa had thought about it. And he realized that she was right. Such animals could not be trusted. He ordered it done. The ashes were hauled out to join the ashes of the dead Bolton forces. 

Oddly, it was only when he’d told her this that she had begun to sleep more easily. 

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
